1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonvolatile storage medium storing an image-forming-data transmitting program, a mobile terminal, and a control method therefor, which enable a user to easily set a print setting and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technique for controlling a display on a liquid crystal monitor such that upper and lower sides of an image to be displayed on the liquid crystal monitor coincide with those in a direction of gravity, on the basis of orientation information of the image and orientation information of a phone main body which have been attached to image data upon producing the image. As a result, a screen on the liquid crystal monitor is rotated automatically depending upon an operation state and an orientation of the mobile phone device. This makes it possible for a user to view an image without changing the orientation of the phone main body depending upon an orientation of the image.